Mitsuyo Akemi
is a fan created character for the season Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is , the princess of moonlight. Akemi was based on the Japanese fairy tale character Kaguya-hime. Her catchphrase is . Appearance In civilian, Akemi has short, dark pink hair worn in a princess cut. She wears a violet off-the-shoulders Tshirt and a white skirt. Around her left wrist, she has tied a green cloth. She wears brown boots. As Cure Lucia, her hair turns dark purple and grows longer. It is tied into a ponytail, held by a green ribbon and golden bells. She also has light blue streaks. Her Cure outfit looks like a short Kimono. She wears a dark purple skirt, purple boots and lavender colored socks. Princess Lucia wears a "normal" Kimono, with flip flops. Personality Akemi is a pretty popular, second year student of Noble Academy. She is a very smart girl, that is also fashionable. But towards others, she can be a bit harsh and is a perfectionist. She dreams that one day she is not that harsh to others anymore and becomes a good teacher. Relationships Family *'Mitsuyo Fuji' - Akemi's mother. *'Mitsuyo Hajime' - Akemi's father. *'Mitsuyo Asami' - Akemi's younger sister. She will be born while Akemi attends to the Noble Academy. Friends *'Selene' - Selene is a creature from Hope Kingdom and is a wolf-like mascot. *'Kisora Akira' - Akemi's new room mate. *'Oshiro Shizuka' - Akemi's former room mate. She left the academy. Cure Lucia is Akemi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She controls the power of moonlight and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Radiant Lucia, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * - Cure Lucia's main attack that can only be used when she is in he Moder Elegant. * - Cure Lucia and Cure Alumi's first group attack. To use the attack, the Cures need their Crystal Princess Rods. * Etymology - means "light", probably a reference to her alter ego Cure Lucia. means "night", another reference to her alter ego. - means bright and means beauty. Together, her name means "beautful light of the bright night". All together, it is a reference to . Cure Lucia - Lucia is the feminine form of Luciushttp://www.behindthename.com/name/lucia. A roman praenomen, or given name, which was derived from Latin lux "light".http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucius Trivia *She is the second Cure having the power of moonlight. The first was Tsukikage Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Akemi is the second Cure, that wants to become a teacher. The first one was Yumehara Nozomi. *Cure Lucia is the first purple Cure that doesn't has a sad backstory. *Cure Lucia is the first Cure in the Go! Princess Pretty Cure universe that doesn't wear a crown or a tiara. Instead she is wearing a green ribbon and two golden bells. *As confirmed by Yousei A. Sina, Akemi is based off the Kaguya-hime from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. In the tale, Kaguya came from the moon and lives a normal life with the Bamboo Cutter and his wife. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Cures Category:Sparkle! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures